Just One Drink
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Dean is a good for nothing, dead beat college student. Castiel is a repressed, stiff, and unapproachable college professor. And this is the story about the one drink they shared that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Just One Drink **

**Chapter One**

Castiel glanced up from the test papers in front of him, furrowing his brows at the rather smug looking student who kept prodding for his attention.

"Why are you still standing there mister Winchester?" Castiel inquired, his eyes flicking back down to his grading. The student shook his head, a smirk sliding over his full lips as he placed his hands on the smooth wooden surface of Castiel's desk.

"C'mon… What's one drink gonna hurt?" he asked, tilting his head as his eyes sparkled with playful mischief. Castiel took a slow inhale through his nose, clenching his teeth as he counted backwards, mentally, from ten. When he exhaled he shook his head.

"It would be highly unprofessional of me to go drinking with a student, mister Winchester." Castiel said tersely, his shoulders tense and his tone cold. He hoped that the man before him would take a hint and walk away.

"Dude. Drop the "Mister Winchester" crap. Call me Dean. Okay?"

Castiel didn't hesitate with his response.

"No."

Dean narrowed his eyes and reached across the desk, and with the push of his finger, he knocked over Castiel's mug that held his many pens and pencils, spilling them onto the wooden surface. Castiel slammed his pen down and looked up at Dean with intensity, but the younger man wasn't scared or bothered in the least.

"Come on Professor. Just one drink… What'll that hurt?" Dean offered once more. Castiel swallowed hard and winkled his nose in irritation.

"If you are going to insist so obnoxiously you leave me no choice… I'll get my coat." the professor hissed, stepping away from his desk and adjusting his glasses. Dean grinned with his victory.

"See! Was that so hard?" Dean said cheerily, beaming at his disgruntled professor.

"Incredibly." Castiel said snidely, striding past his student to exit the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One Drink**

**Chapter Two**

Castiel sat rather rigidly against the cushion of the oddly shaped chair he was sitting in. The atmosphere of this particular club was quieter than he'd expected and far more intimate than he cared for. Of course Dean was just a big enough dick to pick some place swank, quiet, and far too good for some dead-beat college student who was likely just goofing off and wasting all his father's money attending the University. However, snap judgments like that weren't going to get him through this evening any easier. Dean had ordered Castiel a Cosmopolitan which he begrudgingly accepted, and watched almost enviously as Dean's lips met the lip of his Sam Adam's.

A beer would have been better. He liked a beer now and again. Castiel sipped his drink, wrinkling his nose before he gingerly set it on the table in front of him and reached up, loosening his tie a bit. Dean seemed to be taking a great amount of pleasure from watching Castiel squirm, and the professor was going to remember this later when Dean turned in his term paper. (If Dean bothered to turn it in. Dean may have had a GED and a give 'em hell attitude but he was far from a responsible student.)

"So… Come here often?" Dean asked teasingly, his eyes moving over Castiel's incredibly tense body making the professor even more uncomfortable.

"No. You brought me here." Castiel snipped, picking up his drink and taking a couple gulps. The sooner he got this over with the better. Dean raised a brow, still smirking, still clearly amused by Castiel's behavior.

"Lighten up, Professor. It was a joke." Dean said in a smooth and sultry manner, reaching over and fiddling with Castiel's tie briefly, only to have his hand smacked away. Castiel's intense blue eyes were on Dean in an instant, narrowing.

"First of all, that was a bad joke. And second, please keep your hands to yourself, Mister Winchester." Castiel was terse and Dean shook his head tutting lightly.

"Oh c'mon. We're out at a nice club, I bought you a drink, let's just try to have a good time…" Dean mused, a sort of faux whine to his tone that grated on Castiel's nerves. "And for the hundreth time. My name is _Dean._"

Castiel picked up his drink and downed the last of it, shaking his head.

"No. I've had enough of this. I did the one drink, now I'm leaving." he said, standing up quickly. Dean reached out quickly and grabbed Castiel's hand, his grip was firm but tentative, his fingers gently coiled around Castiel's own.

"Come on… Please… Give me a chance. I'm trying really hard here. And normally, I don't…" Dean's voice showed the first real sincerity that Castiel had ever heard and he slowly was compelled to sit back down. As he was once again seated rigidly on the odd cushions of the chair, Dean's fingers slipped away. "So… One more drink…?" Dean asked quietly, waiting for Castiel to look him in the eye. When the professor looked over it was with something akin to defeat in his expression.

"All right… One more drink… But not a cosmopolitan. That's really not funny either, Dean… Gin and tonic is more my speed." Castiel's words were tight and came through clenched teeth, but Dean's bright smile made him melt a little, and the stiffness in his jaw melted away.

"One gin and tonic it is." replied Dean, signaling over a waitress. Castiel wondered briefly what could have made the student's face light up like that and then it occured to him…

'_I used his first name…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just One Drink**

**Chapter Three**

It was quite common for one drink to turn into three… or four? Castiel was no stranger to the allure of copious amounts of alcohol. However, to drink quite this much in the presence of a student was nothing short of idiotic. Yet here he was on drink number three… _or was it four? _Castiel furrowed his brows as he tried to remember. Dean wasn't nearly as bad off as Castiel, though Dean had a high tolerance for alcohol. He was always the last to crash after an all night keg party up at Beta Zeta whatever the hell his fraternity was called… He was too busy watching the way Castiel's full lips moved when he spoke.

"You know… When I was in college… I was so… happy that… I just knew. _I just knew… _That I wanted to teach… I wanted to… So bad…" Castiel confessed, laughing as his head felt almost unbearably heavy. Dean nodded emphatically in agreement with the professor, reaching over and gently gripping the collar of Castiel's trench coat.

"That's just so cool…" Dean said softly, his smile a little goofy from his buzz. He watched Castiel smile warmly and when their eyes met again, even through Castiel's drunken haze, Dean could see the light and passion for his work there. Dean's tongue darted out to drag over his lips.

"What'dya say we ditch this scene… Go back to mine…" Dean said huskily. Castiel felt his stomach lurch a little at the very idea and he found himself nodding dumbly.

"Yes. I'd like that." Castiel whispered, not having the capacity to think about what he'd just said before Dean had him by the hand and was dragging him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just One Drink**

**Chapter Four**

Castiel gave a grunt as his head thudded hard against the wall of Dean's cramped dorm bedroom, their mouths meeting in a sloppy and hungry kiss. There was hardly a few feet between them and the bed and as they kissed, Castiel found himself wanting to just move those few extra feet and lie down. His head was swimming with the buzz. Sure the bed was a mess, there were shirts, boxers and even a stray pair of panties scattered all over and hung on the head board, but Castiel barely noticed. All the hair metal posters and porn magazines that lay about couldn't possibly deter the professor from indulging in his student.

"You're drunk…" Dean teased, pulling back ever so slightly, his lips brushing Castiel's as he spoke. The way Castiel swooned as Dean's hands moved to grab his ass and squeeze briefly made Dean all the more hungry for his professor. The act felt so taboo, but at the same time, that only made it more fun… Castiel nodded, laughing hoarsely against Dean's lips, the vibrating sensation sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"I know.. So are you. Don't stop…" Castiel ordered huskily. He pressed his hips into Dean's, grinding them clumsily, his dick straining against his dress slacks urgently seeking attention. Dean gave a harsh moan and dipped his head in to kiss the professor again, his tongue forcing entry into Castiel's waiting mouth, the vehemence of Dean's movements making them both weak in the knees. Dean massaged every inch of Castiel's mouth with his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny as he began to undress the other man, tearing the suit open, some of the buttons popping off from the force and pushing it away from Castiel' shoulders, so it hung around his elbows loosely, almost showcasing his lithe torso with it's gently white folds. Dean moved his mouth lower, sucking at Castiel's neck and collar, biting and marking his professor as many times as he could. Castiel arched against his student's mouth, panting and his body begging with needy jerks of his hips toward Dean, as his blunt nails bit into the younger man's shoulders. Dean inhaled sharply as Castiel raked his nails down his back, the twinge of pain appealing to his baser instincts. There was a fire lit in his belly and he wanted to be inside this man so badly, and all over him, touching and tasting everything he was and all that he had to offer.

Dean fumbled with his belt, his hands shaking from all the anticipation. He was dizzy with arousal and alcohol. Castiel reached down with a slightly steadier hand and easily undid it and pulled it off as if he'd done it a thousand times before, and for a moment, Dean marveled at the action, finding it beyond sexy.

Dean snatched the belt away from Castiel and grabbed him by his upper arms, turning him around and pushing him at the bed. Castiel dropped to his knees with a loud smack, the feel of the hardwood floor against his knee caps hurt and he throbbed a little, bending his torso over the edge of the bed. Dean bent down behind him dragging his tongue and teeth over Castiel's bared back, tasting the salt of his sweat on his skin. The man moaned, gripping the sheets under his hands tightly, and looked back at Dean with a heated gaze.

"Dean…" he husked, his tongue feeling hot and heavy behind his teeth as he slurred the student's name. Dean needed no further encouragement before he tugged down both his pants and Castiel's. Dean reached over to his back pack and snatched a condom and his little bottle of lube from the side pocket and tore it open with his teeth, then slipped it on easily. Rather clumsily, he slathered some lubricant on his fingers and pressed them into Castiel, stretching and slicking him up, before pushing into Castiel, both of them screaming hoarsely at the rough sensation. The pain and suddenness was numbed a bit by the heavy amount of alcohol in his system. It took a few moments to adjust, before Dean started up a steady rhythm. Castiel ground himself back against Dean forcefully, and against the edge of the bed. The pleasure and slight pain was maddening. His tight muscles clamped down on Dean's thick cock on every out stroke, as if he never wanted the man to leave him. Dean's hips snapped forward at a slightly different angle every time until finally Castiel gave a shuddering whimper through his drunken state of euphoria.

"There!" he rasped suddenly, bucking his hips back against the younger man's. Dean obliged Castiel, thrusting harder and faster into Castiel's sweet spot, until both of them were trembling with the need for release. Dean wasn't far off, and Castiel was starting to stroke himself desperately. Dean reached between them, knocking the professors hand away and grasped his cock so tightly that Castiel almost screamed, but all he got out was a strangled groan. Dean stroked Castiel sporadically, until both of them were gasping for release, coming one after the other. Hard, powerful, and exhilarating.

It was over all to quickly, and Dean was drawing himself away from Castiel, pulling up his pants and shivering with post coital bliss. Castiel struggled to his feet, reaching down and tugging his pants back up. His disheveled shirt and suit jacket were still hanging around his elbows, his collar and chest had many bruises from Dean's mouth, and his hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks from sweat. Fluid was plastered onto his stomach and there was plenty more on the sheets. As Dean took in the sight he got weak in the knees. He wanted Castiel all over again. He dragged the professor up to his feet and undressed him the rest of the way. Castiel's whole body was like jello and he didn't bother to stop the young man, letting himself be gently pushed onto the creaky twin bed and covered up. With a smirk, Dean kissed him goodnight and then headed out to crash on the couch, wondering just what the morning would bring…


End file.
